Tribe of Endless Hunting
The Tribe of Endless Hunting is comprised of the spirits of the ancestors of the Tribe of Rushing Water. They send warnings and signs to the Tribe Healer and will show them which to-be should train to become the next Healer. They are the equivalent of StarClan. Description The ancestral spirits that make up the Tribe of Endless Hunting are similar to those that make up StarClan. However, instead of being born of the four forest Clans they are born of the mountain Tribe. The spirits of the Tribe of Endless Hunting use the Cave of Pointed Stones as the primary conduit by which they communicate with their earthly counterparts. A passage in the books suggests that the Tribe of Endless Hunting does not communicate with the Tribe of Rushing Water through dreams but instead only uses omens to transmit their messages. Feathertail, born of the Clans, walks with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, as well as StarClan, because she is a Clan cat at heart, but gave her life to save the Tribe. She is able to move between the two, although it is unknown if she spends more time in either one. Unlike StarClan, the Tribe of Endless Hunting do not have a pelt that is flecked with starlight like StarCln cats do. Also, unlike StarClan who are restored if they have disabilites like blindness or hearing, it is not restored. If they died in battle, they still have wounds when they join The Tribe of Endless Hunting. In Outcast, they seem to have given up on saving the Tribe. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Moonrise :The Tribe of Endless Hunting is mentioned by the leader of the Tribe of Rushing Water, Stoneteller, when he tells his Tribe that it is time for a Telling. A cat steps forwad, asking if their ancestors had told Stoneteller anything, and Stoneteller tells him that yes, the Tribe of Endless Hunting had spoken to him. A silver cat, not of the Tribe of Rushing Water, who would rid them of the terror that has haunted them for moons, the mountain lion, Sharptooth. : Dawn :As the cats return to the Tribe, Wing mentions that the Tribe of Endless Hunting told Stoneteller that old friends would return. Leafpaw inquires if Wing was right, and Stoneteller replies that the Tribe of Endless Hunting showed him. Cinderpelt asks if he shared dreams with them, but Stoneteller replies that he interpreted the signs of rock, leaf, and water, and knows that it was their voice. :He then brings them to the Cave of Pointed Stones, and notes that when starlight shines in the pools, he would see what the Tribe of Endless Hunting wanted him to know. Cinderpelt inquires the duration of sharing with them, and he replies that they met when the pools formed. Leafpaw then shares with the Tribe of Endless Hunting, and she hears the rippling of pelts she cannot recognize, and wonders who they are. They breathe back to her, speaking words she does not understand, and realizes that she can only hear the voices of the Tribe's ancestors. As the Clan cats feast, Stonetellers mentions that it was in honor of Feathertail, whose spirit is said to live in the Tribe of Endless Hunting forever. Starlight :It is mentioned that Feathertail walks both skies, StarClan and The Tribe of Endless Hunting. In the Power of Three Arc Outcast :Jaypaw discovers that the Tribe came and settled to the mountains from the lake. When Stoneteller asked the Tribe of Endless Hunting for advice on what he should do with the intruders, his ancestors are helpless. Long Shadows :Jaypaw, as Jay's Wing, is responsible for the creation of the Tribe of Endless Hunting. After being asked about things that he knows which he shouldn't (like the mountains and the horseplace), he tells Stone Song that he has dreams from their ancestors and that others can share dreams if they are willing to listen. This then creates the Tribe of Endless Hunting. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Sign of the Moon'' :Jayfeather meets the Tribe of Endless Hunting once more after the death of Stoneteller, and they reveal to him that he has the power to name the new Healer for the Tribe of Rushing Water, as he had named the first. Jayfeather names Crag as the new Stoneteller. They also reveal to Jayfeather a new prophecy, telling him that there is a fourth cat involved in the 'kin of your kin' prophecy. Known Members :Broken Shadow :Cloud with Storm in Belly :Fall :Fallen Leaves :Feathertail :Owl Feather :Rain That Rattles on Stones :Rising Moon :Slant :Stone Song :Half Moon References and Citations Category:Clans and Groups Category:Tribe